


Date Night (1 year old)

by The_Cecilia_Egg



Series: Paternal Instincts (How to Raise Your Halfling Boys and Navigate Other Disasters) [8]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, bendy and boris in the inky mystery - Fandom
Genre: Babysitting, Bendy's Quite the Romantic, Biting, Date Night, F/M, Fine Dining, Poor poor Felix, Takes place after Inky Mystery, The Terror That is Dante Angel, hissing, licorice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cecilia_Egg/pseuds/The_Cecilia_Egg
Summary: Bendy decides to sweep Alice off her feet for an evening, Felix get tormented by his grandson.
Relationships: Alice Angel/Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)
Series: Paternal Instincts (How to Raise Your Halfling Boys and Navigate Other Disasters) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863781
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Date Night (1 year old)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> This takes place after [ThisAnimatedPhantom's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom) and [Mercowe's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe) [Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146/chapters/23768241), an amazing fanfic, which I highly recommend.
> 
> Without further ado...

Alice was _long_ at her wit’s end with Dante. Yes, she loved her son more than anything but he was driving her up the walls! She didn’t know what possessed him to be such a little _monster_ lately. Dunking her in the tub, crawling all over the walls and ceiling, just breaking things for no reason!

He became a terror in the house. He relatively behaved when she was at work but the minute she came home or had a day off, he was just _awful._ She didn’t get it at all. Much less what caused the sudden shift in his behavior.

She briefly considered asking Hat if it was a ‘demon thing’ but decided against it. First and foremost, it probably was to some extent. Even if somehow it wasn’t he was _still driving her mad!_ Second, it was her day off and she wasn’t talking to that demon if she didn’t have to.

For some reason beyond Alice’s comprehension, this morning Dante decided to get in her makeup… Alice groaned as she kept scrubbing mascara out of their carpet. Thanks to Holly’s quick thinking their wood floors were spared from her nail polish but they were out of sugar. _Again._ The front door opened and closed with the usual ‘honey, I’m home’.

Bendy walked in all smiles until he saw her kneeling among the suds on their carpet. “Should I even ask?” He sighed, shoulder sagging.

“ _Someone_ found Mommy’s makeup.” As if on cue, Dante giggled from the other room. Bendy gave her a sympathetic look, setting his tools by the door and bending down to help her scrub.

“Sorry Al.” Part of her wanted to assure him ‘it was fine’ but it wasn’t. She wasn’t going to bother wasting her breath of such a futile lie. So she opted to just let out a discontent grunt. Finally the black came out and she sighed in relief. “Where is our little monster?” Bendy joked lightly.

“Highchair.” Alice deadpanned, pushing herself to her feet and popping her back. “For crimes against beauty and Mommy. Twenty minutes to life.”

“Ah.” Bendy stood with her, peeking in the kitchen. He cringed, leaning back in. “Yikes, that’s certainly a look.” He coughed into his hand to stop from laughing. Dante had her red lipstick streaked all over him like war paint. That was her best tube too… 

The angel trudged over to the couch and plopped down. Promptly grabbing a pillow and screaming into it. Better the pillow than her son. It wasn’t like Dante could possibly know how much any of her makeup cost. Or that it wasn’t finger paint. Anger was temporary, it’d pass eventually...hopefully.

“Alice..?” She pulled the pillow back, Bendy leaning over her looking concerned. “You okay, toots? You seem...stressed.”

“It’ll pass.” She sighed, tossing the pillow to the other side of the couch. “I’m just...tired.” Understatement of the century. When was the last time she really had a break? Between work, house work, Dante and Bendy, she didn’t have time for anything else. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

She _needed_ a break or she was going to _break_ something. Bendy cupped her chin, running his thumb over her cheek. That sappy smile he always had before he kissed her. Sure enough, he leaned in and pecked her on the forehead.

“You stay right here, toots. I’ll make dinner and work on our little trendsetter.” She snorted. “Bath time too, just prop your feet up for the night. You need something, name it and it's done.”

“A vacation.” She joked lightly for Bendy to get nervous, tail flicking. 

“Something I can afford.” He corrected himself. “I’d love one too, believe me, but it’s not in the budget.” She sighed, shaking her head. It was a joke, she knew they couldn’t afford one. Not anytime soon, at least. 

“I’m good for now.” She smiled, ruffling his fur between his horns affectionately. “Just need some ‘me’ time.” Bendy nodded sharply, taking a grand step back accompanied with a bow.

“Say no more, milady.” She snorted as he walked in the kitchen and his feet came to a dead stop. “Oh, cuss.” He groaned.

“What is it?” She called, having a feeling she already knew. Bendy _did_ say the forbidden words.

“He’s gone and there's lipstick on the ceiling.” She chuckled, knowing she wasn’t going to be the one to clean it up. “How does he even get up there!?” She laughed harder despite her husband's exasperation. She’d been asking herself that for weeks and still didn’t have an answer. All she knew was that mess wasn't hers.

Not this time.

-

Did Bendy love his son? Absolutely!

That didn’t mean he didn’t get angry at the little guy. Getting to experience what Alice did in one day packed into a few hours. Yeah, he didn’t know how she didn’t snap or scream. He didn’t know why he wasn’t either.

Dante somehow got to the ceiling while Bendy was talking to Alice, smearing red lipstick all over their white vaulted ceilings. He decided to finish cleaning that mess up first. Let the boy tucker himself out so he wouldn’t re-clean anything. If not for shapeshifting, those ceilings would still look like a murder happen on them.

Next was dinner. Just a simple salad with bacon for him and Alice. Nice and light, easy to clean up and fix. She loved it, so it was a win to him. Dante got to eat after his bath, it was the only way they could bribe him through it. He was more docile when getting clean with the promise of food afterwards.

That was not the case tonight. Bendy was thoroughly soaked by the time he actually got Dante clean. The worst part? He didn’t know how the little guy kept dousing him! He looked away for five seconds, tops, and next thing he knew he’s doused in water. Dante looked far smugger than a one year old should legally be allowed to.

He took Dante down for dinner, deciding on cheerios. Something he couldn’t possibly ruin the entire kitchen with. One sneeze later proved Bendy wrong. Dante looked as upset as he felt cleaning up the cereal. Applesauce it was then. Bendy wasn’t sure why he was surprised when the cinnamon sugar mush ended up in his face.

Finishing dinner and getting their precious terror in bed was quite the task. He lay Dante down in his crib, read him a story, and tucked him in. All only to turn around to see him sitting in the doorway with a new story. This went on several times until Bendy fell asleep next to the crib.

He woke up to Alice nudging him gently. “Bendy, honey, you can’t sleep on the floor. You’ll catch a cold.” He sluggishly pulled himself up to see Alice and Dante both staring down at him. One concerned, the other curious. Bendy just groaned and slumped back to the floor. He needed another hour before even thinking about the day.

Bendy finally got up around ten, an idea coming to him. Brilliant, really. How hadn’t he thought of it earlier? He couldn’t give Alice a vacation but he could give her a break. A night just for them. He eagerly dialed a number when the line finally picked up.

“I have a favor to ask…”

-

Alice wasn’t sure what the occasion was but Bendy called while out and asked her to get dressed up. That he had a ‘surprise’. She didn’t know what it was but was excited regardless! She put on her favorite black dress, the one with a slit to her knee and white satin bow. Carefully curled her hair and bangs to frame her face. Holly was generous enough to lend her some makeup so she could look her best.

“How do I look?” Alice twirled merrily at the end of her bed. Sure, she got dressed up for work but it wasn’t the same. Most of those dresses were stiff, itchy, not comfortable, or her style _at all_ . Getting dressed up for work and for her husband were _not_ the same. Not remotely.

She struck a pose, smoothing out her skirt. Dante was too busy hugging Finn to pay attention. She chuckled to herself with a sigh, walking over and nestling him in her arms. He let out a coo, but seemed more content with Finn.

“I need better fashion critics.” Alice murmured under breath, heading downstairs. She stopped to see to her surprise, Felix. The adventure seated on her couch, drumming his fingers on his leg. The older cat offered her wave and she rushed down to greet him.

“You’re looking especially lovely, Alice.” He greeted, ever the charmer, pushing up off the couch. Dante cooed again, holding Finn closer. “And you look handsome as ever too, young man.” Dante chirped, reaching for his grandpa. Alice handed him over and he curled right up to him. He looked adorable with his Papa.

“It’s good to see you.” Alice hugged him from the side. “But why are you here?” The cat grinned mischievously, fixing his hat. He cleared his throat.

“It’s a surprise.” He announced grandly. Alice heard some fumbling from the hall closet. The two stood awkwardly as the door now struggled and the door shook. Felix laughed nervously. “Give him a second…” She heard a deep sigh followed by some loud thumps. “I better go check on him.”

She giggled to herself as Felix opened the hall closet a hair, then walked back to her. He cleared his throat again.

“It’s a surprise!” He announced again, and Bendy slid out the closet in his best suit. Alice couldn’t stop from laughing. He stepped proudly up to her and took a deep bow, handing her a flower. It took her a minute to get herself together.

“What’s all this?” She snickered, taking the flower. Bendy grinned up at her, striking a pose and doing jazz hands.

“Date night!” She blinked. Date night? Stars... When did they last have a date? Probably B.D, ‘Before Dante’. She felt her cheeks darken a touch. It’d be nice to have one. “Dad’s gonna watch Dante, so you and me can have some ‘us’ time.” He winked, holding up his arm. “We have a reservation in twenty minutes, soooo…” That starfallen grin again.

“Color me impressed.” She slipped her arm through his. “And you’ll be alright, Felix?” The cat waved his hand. 

“We’ll be fine. You two go have fun,” He grinned, squishing Dante’s cheeks “and we’’l have ours here.” A part of Alice felt like she should leave out instructions. At the very least how to deal with Dante’s ‘hiccups’ or ‘tantrums’. But the promise of one child free evening?

“Then we’ll see you tonight!” She cheered, placing a quick kiss on Dante’s cheeks. “Be good for Papa, okay?” Dante cooed, followed by a new noise she didn’t recognize. She glanced to Bendy who looked just as lost.

“We better be goin’. Don’t wanna miss our reservation.” Bendy leaned in towards Felix, lowering his voice. “Thanks for watching Danny.” The cat chuckled, pushing him back towards his wife.

“I’m happy too, now get going before you're late.” Bendy escorted Alice to the door, helping her slip her jacket on. Felix watched the young couple leave, turning to his grandson. “So, what do you wanna do first bud?”

-

Bendy pulled out a chair for Alice, and she sat down for him to push her up to the table. He sat just across from her. Their waiter handed them both menus, lighting the candles between them. Bendy was giving her that dopey loving look. Alice hid her darkening cheeks behind her menu.

A new waiter passed by them, filling up their water glasses. Set down a basket of warm bread and butter, moving on. Alice took a moment to take in the restaurant. It was so...so _fancy_. Crystal chandeliers, white table cloths, dim lights, wine glasses, and real silverware.

“This is really nice, Bendy.” She set her menu down, biting her lip. “Can we afford this?” Bendy waved his hand in front of her, catching her off guard. Normally he was worse than her when it came to worrying about their finances.

“Nope! None of that.” She blinked as a wide fanged grin spread across his features. “Don’t worry about it. It’s all taken care of, trust me. Just enjoy yourself.”

“But-” She began to protest.

“ _Al._ ” He warned lightly. “It’s fine.” She frowned, closing her mouth fidgeting. They were tight on money. This place was so, _so_ nice. How was it in the budget? No way it was! “Alice.” She looked back up and Bendy reached over, laying a hand on hers. “It’s taken care of. Don’t worry about it.”

She arched a brow at him. He gave a light squeeze on her hand, leaning back. “How?” Bendy let out a heavy puff, picking up his menu.

“I mentioned to Cindy I was lookin’ to take you out for a nice evening. Her step-sister’s husband owns the joint.” He waved a claw idly to the room. “I did some maintenance for them this morning in exchange for dinner. Whole menu’s ours to choose from, no limits.” She perked up in surprise as he rambled on. 

“They were desperate for a mechanic who understood their new oven, and lemme tell ya, that’s a gorgeous piece of machinery. Anyways, they didn't understand a thing in the manual. Cindy bet’em I could. I took a look last night and said I could fix it this mornin’.” He chuckled lightly, getting a little flustered. “And now we’re here. I know it’s not conventio-”

“It’s perfect.” She hummed warmly, picking her menu up. “I was just worried about making utilities, is all.” He stared at her for a moment, tapping his claws against the table. “Sorry for pressing.”

“It’s fine.” Stars, he was darker than a beet. “I was...I just thought it might bother you that I worked for it?” Alice frowned, tilting her menu down.

“Bendy,” She scrunched her face up in confusion, “we work for everything we own.” He opened his mouth to protest but clamped it shut.

“You’re right.” He squeaked, clearing his throat as a waiter passed by. “Could we get a glass of primo amore moscato?” They muttered a quick ‘of course sir’, vanishing to find a bottle.

“Moscato?” Alice drummed her fingers on the table. She hadn’t had any alcohol in almost two years. How time flies when you’re trying to raise a child. Well, not try per say. They were. _Were_ raising a child.

“Figured it’d be a nice change of pace.” He pulled at his bow-tie.

“It is.” Even unable to sense his emotions, she could tell he was a dazzling combination of anxious and nervous. “So, how are things at the shop?” Tension bled right out of his shoulders.

“Pretty good. I know winter time means business is supposed to slow down but we’ve only been getting busier an’ busier. Folks aren’t taking care of their rides. If this keeps up, I’ll be able to get us another one soon!” She snorted. Them with another car? That’d be nice...but then he wouldn’t drive her to work and they’d see each other even less. Then again...it’d be nice to leave early if she wanted too.

“We’ll see.” The waiter came back, pouring them each a glass of sweet wine. Taking their orders and darting off. Bendy ordered himself creamy bacon carbonara, and she got an order of crab cakes with roasted vegetables. That man and his bacon. Bendy held up his glass and she clinked hers with his. So far, everything was wonderful. She needed this. She really did.

“I wonder how Felix is doing with Dante…” She murmured, sipping on her wine.

-

 _“No!”_ Felix screamed as three knives plunged in the wall. Each narrowly missing him, one taking an inch off his whisker. He gasped greedily for breath, swearing his heart was ready to give out. Dante, however, was gleefully clapping his hands and giggling, utterly delighted.

“Why?” Felix gasped, sliding to the floor. Dante broke into all out laughter, kicking his little legs back and forth in his high chair. Just a few seconds ago, Dante had been sobbing when Felix took Finn away to encourage him to eat. He started crying and then the knives started flying. The cat let out a sky breath.

At least he was laughing now…

He pushed himself up off the floor, shakily walking over to his grandson. He ruffled Dante’s hair affectionately.

“Maybe we can try dinner again after bath time.” All giggling stopped and he fixed the cat with a grave expression. Felix felt a shiver crawl down his spine from the boy's cold dead gaze. “Or we could try a movie first?” He hissed in the cats face. Felix grimaced, blinking back the spit. “Or not.”

-

Dinner was a _delight!_ Alice couldn’t remember the last time no food was flung during a meal, or no one spitting most of it out. No one hissing at her or pulling on her hair! Just a nice chat with Bendy about work, the house, their friends and family. Each other.

A slow dance after dinner. Just a simple waltz, nothing too fast or exciting. Alice held Bendy against her as they danced, swayed slowly next to their table. A waiter came by, setting a covered silver platter on the table and left. Bendy smirked, leading her back to the table.

“I asked them for a special favor for dessert.” Oh? He pulled off the lid for a fizz wizz float in the center. Two straws poking out the whip cream. Not even hesitating, Alice grabbed the straw closest to her taking in a sip. She recoiled at the criminal flavor, nearly spitting the soda out.

Bendy grinned horribly. “Our special flavor.” He purred with a wink.

“Black licorice.” She sputtered, taking a sip of water. “Disgusting as ever.” Bendy took a sip from his side, gagging.

“Yep.” He wheezed. “Terrible! Just how I remember.” The waiter came back, swapping the evil float away for a large slice of chocolate cake. “That’s the real one.” He rasped, downing his water glass. “Stars, that's rough!” He coughed, slamming fist against his chest. She snickered, spinning a fork around grabbing a bite of cake.

Her eyes lit right up from just one bite. It was so rich and creamy. The frosting wasn’t too sweet or bitter. The cake was perfectly moist and the ganache covering it all was divine. Alice just savored it for a good minute. She thought only Granny could cook this good. Apparently not.

“How is it?” Bendy ventured. She hadn’t talked for a few minutes, just sitting perfectly still with a blissful expression. She opened her eyes wide, with a mischievous grin. Her fork swiftly nabbed another bite.

“Dewishious.” She managed between bites. She loved Bendy, but she wasn’t slowing down. If he wanted any cake, he’d have to catch up. The demon fumbled with his fork, getting his own. He stopped after a bite, looking lost in confectionery heaven for a second, then dug in with her. She wondered if everything was this wonderful back at the house.

-

Water exploded out of the bathroom, knocking Felix into the banister. The sopping wet cat reached out for his grandson. Grabbing the halfling’s arm and lifting him out the water before he washed away.

“Why are you like this?” Felix whimpered. “You’re always so sweet when I come to visit Danny, what happened to you?” Dante responded by curling on himself and hissing. “Right.” He let out a long sigh, splashing back to the bathroom. Firmly putting Dante back in the tub. Honestly, he should have known better.

Using a gag to bathe him? How could that _possibly_ go wrong? Felix groaned, face palming. He hoped it would go well. Instead, he just flooded Bendy and Alice’s upstairs bathroom. _Great._ He could fix it, easy. No problem. Just he needed to make sure Dante was clean first. And stars, he was already climbing out the tub.

Felix picked the unruly boy up, who began hissing once more, and put him back in the water. What was with all the hissing? He normally seemed so docile and sweet. Why was he being so cranky? Maybe it was just bath time. He had heard tales from Boris and Bendy that Dante didn’t like bathing. Seeing it first hand was a _whole_ other story.

Sharp pain spiked in the cat’s hand, and he yanked it back. The little guy _bit_ him! What the cuss! Bendy and Boris didn’t bite! Then again...they were almost adults when he took them in. _But still_ , neither did Inky and Winky! And he _watched_ them grow up! He checked his paw, no blood. He didn’t break skin, thank the stars.

“We do _not_ bite people, young man.” Felix reprimanded sternly, pinning his ears back. Being a grandparent was supposed to be fun, relaxing. Dante hissed, this time displaying his little fangs. Felix groaned, leaning back. This wasn’t going to be fun.

He hadn’t even gotten to shampooing yet.

-

Alice felt so calm as her and Bendy walked home. She laid her head on his shoulder as they moved down the street. A soft breeze in the night and the moon full, shining beautifully above them. Stars dancing above them in the obsidian sky. It was...perfect. Just perfect.

“Thank you.” Bendy looked up at her, not expecting the break in silence. “I didn’t know how much I needed this.” He chuckled, leaning back against her.

“I think we both needed this, honestly.” Bendy confessed. “Dante’s been drivin’ ya up the walls and Hat’s stressin’ ya out at work. The shop’s gettin' plenty of business but people keep getting ugly with Cindy. Don’t want a ‘woman’ workin’ on their vehicle. It’s stupid. Then they find out a _demon_ owns the place?” He chuckled humorlessly as Alice shook her head.

“Some _people_.” She chided in disgust with a click of her tongue.

“Yeah,” He snickered, sobering up, “but I’m glad we had this time together. We should do it more often.” Alice squeezed his hand lightly, when they reached the front door.

“I’d love that.” The two were drinking in the other’s company, when the front door slammed open. Both parents flinched to a very disheveled Felix breathing heavily.

“Your back!” He declared happily. Stars, was he about to cry? Alice could feel the cat’s bubbling anxiety. “Just put Dante down, _again_.” He chuckled nervously. “I fixed the wall and kitchen, so don't worry about that. Bathroom too.” Alice paled. Oh, Upper above, what did her baby boy do?

“Thanks Dad.” Bendy laughed nervously. Felix inched carefully out the door.

“Hope you two had fun.” He called, slipping past them, down the front steps.

“We did.” Alice nodded slowly, watching Felix edge further away. “Thank you for watching Dante.” Felix nodded warily.

“I don’t suppose we could get you to do this next week?” Bendy ventured weakly and Felix froze. The cat slowly turned to the couple, a haunted look on his face.

“Not a chance in hell.” He deadpanned, bolting down the block. Both parents watched the cat vanish into the night. Bendy hung his head letting out a long sigh, while Alice sympathetically patted him on the back.

“I’ll go get Dante.” Some things don’t change, even on perfect nights.


End file.
